NMR is a powerful technique for analyzing molecular structure. However it is also an insensitive technique compared to other techniques for structure determination. To gain maximum sensitivity, NMR magnets and spectrometers are designed to operate at high magnetic field strengths, employ low noise preamplifiers and RF probe coils that operate at cryogenic temperatures using cold normal metal transmit/receive coils or preferably transmit/receive coils made with HTS materials. The transmit/receive coils are the probe coils that stimulate the nuclei and detect the NMR response from the sample, and therefore are placed very close to the sample to provide high sensitivity. The HTS coils have the highest quality factor, Q, and yield the best sensitivity. For the multi-turn spiral coils used to detect the lower gamma nuclei such as 13C, 15N and 31P, electric fields from turns of the spiral coils near the sample may penetrate the sample and cause dielectric losses and increased noise. The electric fields penetrating the sample also cause detuning of the coil and a resonant frequency that is a function of the sample position. In spinning samples, this detuning can lead to spurious spinning sidebands.